


Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone (I forget exactly who) prompted teacher!Sebastian hitting on Blaine while Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton and Kurt showing him who's the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Up until Mr. Smythe had arrived at Dalton to subsitute for Mrs. Delyle, Kurt hadn't had a reason to dislike any of the teachers at Dalton. They were all very good, and while Mr. Smythe was no exception to that rule, it was the way he acted around Blaine that irked Kurt.

He and Blaine had only been dating for a few weeks when Mr. Smythe had started subbing, and his first day, he had really made a not-so-good first impression on Kurt by openly checking out Blaine. 

After that, Mr. Smythe basically made it a habit to flirt with Blaine whenever he could. Blaine himself seemed oblivious to this, but Kurt definitely wasn't. 

Kurt had had enough when Mr. Smythe called Blaine during the middle of one of their dates. And if the next day Blaine showed up to school with a massive hickey on his neck, well, Kurt just got "carried away".

It certainly stopped Mr. Smythe from flirting with Blaine.


End file.
